A Woman's Place
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: A sexist comment is the last straw for you and you've made up your mind. You were gonna teach your lover a lesson he won't soon forget. WARNING LEMON KyoyaXReader


The past week had been hell for Kyoya, you see you were trying to teach your little host of a boyfriend a lesson. whether it be in school or otherwise you were ruthless doings things like letting the twins dress you up in skimpy outfits, short lustful kisses in the back room, incomplete hand jobs. And right now staring at him half naked right in front of you made a smirk form on your sweet little face, and he was really listening to you! At least now after all your relentless teasing.

This had all started one host club afternoon when honey was having a particularly active sweet tooth. He snapped at you about something you didn't care enough to remember, so it probably wasn't important in the first place. But what set off your death wish for Kyoya was that he said 'women should be making babies and food so learn your place!' oh well see about that. You were going to get revenge and you made that quite clear from the start.

But he had no idea that it would be this bad normally you would just ignore him for a hour or to but this was a little extreme. If he had begged for forgiveness right then and there you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble ,but you had always been the type to plan revenge quietly patiently and ruthlessly. Maybe it was something you picked up from years of being trained to run the family business Thus it had come to this. You were going to demonstrate exactly who wears the pants in this relationship. You loved him of course but this was a pride fight. with you as the victor of course.

"So Kyoya~" you purred deviously, letting the riding crop you'd stolen from the twins tilt his head upwards to where he looked you directly in the eyes with his grey ones. You saw pure lust and regret in his eyes. Yes, he definitely knew what had gotten him into this mess, and he knew just what he was going to have to do to apologize.

"Have you had enough time to reflect on your words~" you circled him like a lioness circling her prey, for that's what you truly were. Kyoya groaned a bit as you licked the shell of his ear for good measure. He knew that the moment he let his pride get in the way of the answer you wanted to hear, you would leave him there all hot and bothered to take care of it himself. That's actually the truth of what you'd been doing to him the last few days.

"[y-y/n]," he shuddered as the crop trailed down his chest and abdomen before stopping just at the bulge in his pants.

"Speak up Kyoya~" you chuckled darkly. Yup, definitely got this side of you from all those years of business grooming, Definitely.

He huffed a bit, "How did I ever fall in love with a tease like you?"

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" you shook your finger after letting the crop hit his backside a little harshly. You heard him yelp from the surprising motion, "Fluffy words aren't going to get you out of this one, Kyoya~ You know what I want." You felt yourself smirk once more as you spoke the words that you'd said to him the last three days, "Or maybe I should learn my place and leave you here~" You saw his glasses flash (wtf your in a dark room how the hell...) at those words. Those were the words that you'd said whenever you had had your fill of teasing him and it was time for him to apologize. He'd resisted three times already. Could he really stand to resist a fourth?

"I-I do know what you want," he admitted, looking back at you seeing as you'd stopped circling him and were standing behind him. "I am sorry for saying such an ignorant thing, (Name). Please forgive me." His sincere expression darkened a bit as he practically growled, "Now come over here and shut me up." You felt your breath catch at how he looked right then, completely flushed and filled with want. You felt your smirk turn into a wide smile as you could finally put an end to this argument and reap the benefits of depraving a sexy host man of sex for over a week. Boy, were you going to enjoy this!

"My pleasure, Mr. Otori," you chuckled and gripped his chin gently, bringing his lips to be crushed by yours. Immediately his mouth was open and you felt him battle against your tongue. You fought him just as harshly for dominance as you finally pushed his tongue into submission. No way were you going to give him control this easily. You explored his mouth, relishing in the taste of cake and coffee that he always seemed to have. Breaking the kiss, you were both panting heavily for air.

Releasing his chin, you wrapped your arms around his neck and chimed, "Forgiven~" Your cheery expression soon turned mischievous as you released him and sat on the bed, stroking the crop gently. You motioned to him with your index finger in a come here manner, "Come." Immediately he was off of the ground and had pinned you to the bed, kissing down your jaw line and neck. Just as he'd begun to suck at your neck, you brushed his crotch with your hand making him freeze his motions for a moment and moan.

That was all the time you needed to flip him back over and regain dominance. He was so startled for a moment that he didn't even realize what you were doing until you were done. Kyoya growled at the chains that cuffed him to the bed. Tugging on his restraints was futile and he eventually gave up.

"You know, Kyoya," you sighed and reached into his hair to stroke that curl that made him go wild. He moaned and squirmed a bit in your hold as you pulled it and twirled it around your finger, "I really do love when you're obedient. Maybe if you're extra good, I'll give you a treat~" For emphasis on the word treat you stroked him through his pants at the same time giving his curl a long, slow tug that nearly made him crazy.

"P-Please (Name)," he huffed, his eyes glazed over with lust. You smiled and removed your hand from his hair and crotch, making him groan in disappointment. You began to remove your shirt, slinging it off to the side only to soon be accompanied by your pants. He eyed you hungrily as you stripped for him, finally coming to wear nothing. He tugged on the restraints once more, wanting to touch you badly.

"Not yet, babe," you murmured near his ear before kissing him once again. While you were kissing him, you were also unbuckling his pesky pants. Soon he was free from his binding, allowing the tent in his boxers to stand tall and proud.

"So excited I see," you kissed down his chest as you pulled down his boxers as well. Truthfully you were becoming a bit impatient as well by now. Kyoya groaned as you playfully nibbled a nipple before wrapping your fingers around his length.

"(N-Name)," he moaned as he felt you lick the side of his shaft. This only spurred you on as you licked to his tip before engulfing him in your mouth. You swiped your tongue around him as you bobbed up and down, sucking as well. Reaching up to the panting man's curl, you gave it one good tug and swirled your tongue around him again. Kyoya let out a strangled cry before you tasted him as he came into your mouth.

You wiped the bit that had spilled from your mouth away with the back of your hand before straddling him, "Kyoya."

"I want you," Kyoya murmured before you nodded and positioned yourself over him. Moaning as you felt him slide inside your wet core, you planted your hands on his chest, moving your hips a bit to get used to the feeling of him stretching you. You felt him buck upwards into you and give a low growl as he pulled on the handcuffs again. You sighed, and finally decided to release him from his bindings.

With his hands free, he immediately wrapped his fingers around your hips, grinding upwards into you and making you both moan. You soon began riding him; the feeling of him slipping in and out of you sent waves of pleasure with each bounce. Kyoya pushed you down onto him as you both moaned and panted, giving rough kisses to each other every once in a while. You felt your legs get weak and were soon turned to where he was over you and raising your right leg over his shoulder to pound into you at a different angle.

"Kyoya!" you choked out as he hit a spot inside you which brought you closer to your peak each time he hit it.

"(Name)! I-I'm about to come!" he moaned as he continued slamming into your core when all you could do now was pathetically grip the pillow and moan.

"M-Me t- AH! OH Kyoya!" you felt your throat go raw from crying his name as your walls clamped around him, making you see white. He called your name as well and you felt yourself be filled with his seed as he shuddered over you. Giving a few more weak thrusts the two of you rode out your orgasms before he collapsed beside you.

" I love you," Kyoya ran his hand through his disheveled hair, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the ceiling above you.

"Love you too," you turned on your side and stared up at him before letting out a small giggle. "Even if you do say some stupid things sometimes."


End file.
